A Girl and a Wizard
by Harvest Loon
Summary: 100 drabbles for Howl and Sophie containing scenes from throughout the film and from their lives together afterwards. 32/100
1. Followed

A Girl and a Wizard

**Welcome to my brand new 'Howl's Moving Castle' fanfic. You may know me from one of my 'Harvest Moon' stories or my other HMC story 'A Magical Addition'. Basically this story is a collection of 100 drabbles about Howl and Sophie from the film version. For those of you who don't know, a drabble is just a short little snippet from one scene displaying the thoughts and feelings of the characters. The drabbles will be random and won't run in a…chronological order if you will. Some will be from the movie and others from their life after the movie. All reviews are greatly appreciated and taken into account, they also motivate me so the more reviews I get the more likely I will be to update. Hopefully my updates will be quite regular but it all depends on how busy I am, that's why I have chosen to do drabbles as they are quite quick and easy to write. So on with story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_~Followed~_

He followed her through many narrow streets…she was so familiar. That face, those eyes. Of course if she hadn't been wearing that ridiculous hat he may haven gotten a better look at her.

She walked almost in a trance, her concentration focused solidly on a crumpled little piece of paper. Her footsteps echoed, bouncing from one cold stone wall to the next.

He knew the area wasn't safe for her…but he would protect her. Was she really the one? The one he'd been searching for?


	2. Beautiful

_~Beautiful~_

Something was wrong. Why had he brought her here? Why was he giving her all this?

Her eyes scanned over the hillside, a mixture of many pretty pastels blowing smoothly in waves.

At the foot of the hill the water glistened, the reflection of the clouds passing gently over the surface.

His words echoed in her ears; 'Sophie, you're beautiful!' but why should she believe it? She gazed into those tiffany blue orbs of his, full of so much hurt and confusion.

**He** was the definition of beautiful, and beside him she felt like a…well an old wrinkly pensioner. He couldn't just leave her, she loved him and she knew he loved her too.

She would do anything for him, she would help him…what ever the matter was.

_~::~_


	3. Charm

_~Charm~_

Markl and Calcifer watched the wizard trail himself pathetically over the creaking floorboards. His hair tousled and unruly, his body wrapped in an old brown quilt, his eyes completely focused on his "cleaning lady" who marched towards the door in all confidence.

They exchanged a knowing look. Never had they seen him let his appearance get so abused.

Sophie reached for the door handle as Howl suddenly hovered over her, taking her hand into his.

'This charm, will guarantee your safe return.'

Sophie's heart fluttered as she watched him slip the silver ring, encrusted with spinel, carefully onto her index finger.

'_He cares…' _Sophie thought to herself, a faint smile growing on her lips. That in itself would bring her back to him.

_~::~_

**Thanks for favouriting and alerting, it's much appreciated. Please drop a review, it means so much. More to come soon.**


	4. Kissed

_~Kissed~_

He was injured, blood dripping from his neck, his face covered in open gashes. Yet those bright blue gems still shone out at her, pained and desperate. She wouldn't give up, determined to fight until the end.

'I'm sorry did I come too late? I didn't mean to make you wait this long!'

Relieved yet apologetic, she pressed her lips to his briefly. Those lips she had longed for since the day they had met. If only he had been strong enough to kiss her back.

_~::~_


	5. Bliss

_~Bliss~_

They lay quietly on the sofa in front of the hearth where Calcifer emitted a warm, comforting glow.

Her head was placed softly on his chest, his long nimble fingers stroking gently at her silvery hair as she slept peacefully.

Howl looked down at his wife lovingly, her eyelids fluttering as what he hoped to be sweet dreams danced through her mind.

The air was calm and still. All that could be heard was the faint ticking of the clock on the wall and the occasional creak and groan of the castle as it glided through the clouds under the velvet night's sky.

He had never known such blissfulness. It was heavenly.

_~::~_


	6. Love

_~Love~_

Her dream had frightened her. It had reassured her of something.

There was a change, a change in the way they looked at each other, a change in the way they spoke to each other.

That morning when he had pranced down the stairs and stood in front of her at the table… she couldn't take her eyes off him.

'H-Howl hello. Glad you're home.' was all she could manage. He looked so different, but in a good way; much less flamboyant.

His hair was shorter and maybe not so perfect. He didn't wear a fancy jacket, instead just a plain white puffy shirt, the top buttons hanging open to reveal the milky white skin of his chest. His voice was peppier, not as smooth and seductive. He looked…happier.

He was in love…and so was she.

Neither of them understood the feeling.

The wizard no longer felt the need to spend so much time on himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He saw through the curse, he knew it was her. The girl he'd dreamt of, the girl from his childhood.

_~::~_


	7. Trust

_~Trust~_

'There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you.'

That dulcet tone radiated through her, she was almost afraid to look at him. His long, slender arm eased itself around her shoulder, holding her close to his side.

She was glad to see those soldiers leave. It terrified her to even think about what their intentions might have been. So she decided to take the stranger up on his offer to escort her to the bakery as for some strange reason, she trusted him.

Even when the most bizarre of things started happening, she clung to his arm. With him she felt safe. And as they strolled through midair, she felt comfortable with her hands in his. His voice soothed her previous anxieties which had built up as she sat sewing away at those godforsaken hats.

He had left her gently onto the balcony, their hands parting slowly until their fingertips merely brushed over each other. She could've cried. She didn't even know him yet she didn't want him to go.

She listened to his careful instructions and promised to obey.

'That's my girl.' He had said before vanishing gracefully off the railings into the crowds below, only the faint smell of hyacinths and sweet honey left in his place.

She looked for him desperately, but all that took her vision were the blended blues and gold's of the soldier's uniforms.

_Who was he? _She thought to herself, _And why would he bother rescuing __**me**__?_

_~::~_


	8. Desperation

_~Desperation~_

The wizard watched the woman who sat across from him, his eyes scanning her face indifferently.

She was just the same as all the rest…

Stunningly beautiful, with long red hair hanging in ringlets around her shoulders. Her skin was creamy white without a single blemish. Her eyes like emeralds, glinting as she spoke.

But he had no interest. Whilst stirring his cup of tea monotonously he would kid himself into thinking that he may grow to like her, when the reality was that he knew she wasn't the one he was looking for.

She was loud and bold, and frankly in love with herself. However Howl could never use that as a con as even he believed that would be hypocritical.

She talked and talked, occasionally throwing him a question but swiftly following, would answer it herself.

With a sigh of desolation, eventually he would spring a line on her much to the effect of; 'I'm afraid time is stealing me away from your most desirable presence.' To which she would be flattered and Howl would play along, perhaps brushing his lips against her hand briefly before bidding her farewell.

And he would return home to the dusty commons of his castle…alone.

'I'll never find her Calcifer…we'll be stuck like this forever.' He groaned, head buried in his hands and face hidden by his long blond bangs.

'Positive mental attitude Howl.' The demon replied, but the wizard was beginning to despair. It was all he thought about, day in, day out.

_~::~_


	9. Proposal

_~Proposal~_

A pair of chocolate brown eyes scanned the colourful hillside. Petal pink lips parting to emit a soft sigh.

She glanced down to where her fingers were intertwined with the wizard's as they strolled leisurely by the water's edge, feet shrouded in an assortment of flowers.

They often walked together in the meadow. It was their way of getting a break from the hectic castle life. It was also some of the only time they got to spend together…alone.

But that particular day, something wasn't quite right.

Howl was a lot quieter than usual; in fact he had barely spoken a word. His mind seemed somewhat distracted, as if he were deep in thought. His palms where clammy and Sophie could visibly see him clenching and unclenching his free fist in an almost nervous manner.

'Howl?' Sophie asked, eventually breaking the agonizing silence. There was a moment's hesitation as his eyes left the sparkling lake to look upon her rather uneasily.

'Hm?' Sophie's gaze burned into his, almost as if she tried to read his mind.

'Is something the matter?'

His throat had grown dry, and he swallowed hard to try and lose the feeling. He could never have anticipated he'd be that nervous!

He broke their gaze and halted letting his eyes wander out over the water once more. Sophie feared what was coming. She couldn't help but think back to the first time he had ever showed her the meadow, when he made obvious signs of leaving her.

Her body began to quake as he pulled his hand free of hers. Was it history repeating itself?

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling his inky black hair and revealing his furrowed brow as he stood in almost oblivion, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

Sophie began to feel a little queasy. She wrung her hands uncomfortably in front of her pale blue skirt, her teeth knawing at her bottom lip.

'S-Sophie?' He began a little unsurely, turning his head slightly to look at her.

And at that moment, something clicked. He looked into those eyes - those warm comforting eyes - and he knew.

'Yes Howl?' She replied meekly. He paused for another moment, watching her stare back at him. A smile began to grow on his lips, a smile that made Sophie feel rather weak kneed.

'Sophie,' He reached out and took her hand once more, a little red from all the irritable fumbling she had done. 'You are…perfect for me. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're witty and you somehow manage to put up with me every single day!' He chuckled over his words causing a slight pink hue to break out over her cheeks.

'You helped me break my curse and stuck by me even when I was being a right brute to you. I didn't know it was even possible to fall in love without a heart!'

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but no words emerged. She was truly speechless. And suddenly her own heart began to leap and pound, banging so violently against her ribcage it almost hurt.

He was down on one knee.

'Howl-'

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sophie. I want to wake up every morning knowing you're beside me. I want to…watch our children run over this very ground, to hear their laughter echoing on the hills. And in years to come we'll still be rattling around in that old castle. Markl will have grown up and will probably be the one teaching me all sorts of modern magic. And you'll tell me I'm too old for such ridicule whilst trying to force your best baking upon me…'

It all sounded so perfect. Her tears began to blur out his face as he continued to express his fantasies, almost completely lost to the happy future he was creating for them.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box holding it up where she could see it.

'Marry me Sophie. It won't take much to make all those dreams become a reality. We'll be together…forever! I promise!' He opened the lid to reveal a beautiful white gold ring encrusted with four diamonds and in between each one a small sapphire similar to the colour of his eyes.

And in a flash her arms where around his neck, her tears falling onto his shoulder along with the occasional sob of happiness.

'Of course I will Howl! … I love you s-so much.'

The wizard exhaled deeply in relief letting his arms wrap themselves around her pulling her with him as he fell backwards amongst the flowers.

'I love you too.' He whispered, kissing the tears off her cheeks and caressing her back soothingly.

He could feel a few tears prick in his own eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger, their lips brushing together lovingly.

They both knew they'd be so incredibly happy together. It was a day they'd remember forever.

_~::~_


	10. Boredom

_~Boredom~_

Sophie spent a lot of time in the castle; mostly just herself and Calcifer. They would engage in the odd conversation where Sophie would ramble on eventually realising his original faint spark of interest had faded.

She occupied herself mainly with cleaning, but as time passed she realised that beyond the daily chores, there was no more to be done.

Occasionally she would find herself flicking jadedly through an old spell book she'd stumbled across; however it was all gibberish to her. She simply enjoyed reading the little notes Howl had added in written in his beautiful script. She let her fingers run over the letters, a smile tweaking the corners of her mouth.

She missed him when he was gone. If only she could go with him.

_~::~_


	11. Innocence

_~Innocence~_

He held her by her shoulders. His voice was firm and assertive. She would do as he told her and there was no other option.

Outside the continuous explosions caused the wooden floor beneath their feet to shake and tremble.

With a sigh he gazed upon that face that seemed to make his empty chest ache. He had ruined her. That innocent look of naivety and youthfulness that he had adored about her had gone…forever.

_~::~_


	12. Selfish

_~Selfish~_

His body shivered as her long delicate fingers danced over his bare chest. His eyes opened slowly as he gazed down upon his bride, her face aglow and beaming up at him.

Howl had been thinking…deeply. And with deep thinking comes anxiety and paranoia.

'I wonder if I've done a terribly selfish thing in marrying you.' He said quietly layering his own hand on top of hers.

He watched her eyes widen in confusion.

'What ever do you mean Howl?'

He chuckled almost nervously at her reaction. The thought of their age difference had often troubled him.

'Perhaps…you should be with a younger boy. I worry that you're not…experiencing things properly, because I'm too old and serious.'

He flinched at her short _huff _of exasperation.

'Don't be so ridiculous! You're twenty-seven not sixty!'

'And you're only nineteen,' His ran his finger over her cheek, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of the way. 'You're still a child.'

Her face reddened with fury, her brow knitting together.

'I am not!' She snapped 'I'm a young woman, and more mature than you I'll have you know.'

The wizard rolled his eyes and shifted amongst the bed sheets. Suddenly his body froze as Sophie crushed her lips to his in an urgent, desperate kiss.

'I love you and only you, you silly man! I wouldn't want to be with anybody else…ever! Understand?'

His heart convulsed. That was the response he was looking for.

_~::~_


	13. Ridicule

_~Ridicule~_

'Our daughter hates me.' The wizard sighed with exasperation, collapsing dramatically into the leather arm chair, a hand draped over his face.

Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she continued to pick and fold garments out of the laundry basket.

'Howl, that's ridiculous,' was all she could be bothered to reply. She was used to him making silly assumptions but this was by far the worst.

He moved his hand and sat up slightly to watch the infant crawl aimlessly around the living room floor. She paused by some coloured building blocks, positioning herself to sit on her bottom. Two little chubby legs stuck out from under her pink frock which pooled out around her.

'I'm telling you Sophie, watch this!' He slid off the chair and crawled across the floor towards her, getting as close to her level as possible. 'Lunetta?' He said softly.

After a little hesitation the child tore her gaze from the purple cube she held in her tiny hands to glance up at her father. Her huge chocolate button eyes studied his face for a moment, a little raven black curl falling across her forehead.

Sophie set down a neatly folded shirt and paused to watch in much amusement.

Suddenly, the block dropped from the baby's hands and clattered harshly on the floor. Howl jolted whilst Lunetta beamed a toothless grin clapping her tiny hands together and giggling with merriment. She then moved off further into the plethora of toys to find something else she wasn't quite sure how to play with.

Howl glanced up at his wife with an "I-told-you-so" expression.

'See? She gets enjoyment out of scaring me! She does it every time!'

'She's one year old Howl!' Sophie chuckled. 'I'm pretty sure she's not doing it spitefully!'

Lunetta now sat a few feet away from her paranoid parent, the situation from a few seconds ago already completely forgotten about. She continued to shove a plastic animal into her mouth, pulling it out moments later covered in drool and smiling to herself with satisfaction.

'She's going to be a handful.' He muttered to himself.

_~::~_


	14. Wedding

_~Wedding~_

The church bell echoed clearly throughout Market Haven. The shutters and doors of nearby buildings opened to reveal many excited faces waiting in anticipation of the bride and groom's arrival.

Sophie stood in front of a long mirror, her eyes scanning the dress she wore in a form of disbelief. It was long and a delicate shade of ivory covered in fine lace, the floral patterns merging in a similar way to the flowers in the valley. Nerves gnawed at her stomach and her mind had numbed as her fingers wrung uncomfortably in front of her.

In another room Howl paced back and forth, the long draping sleeves of his forest green suit swishing to each side with every sharp turn. He tweaked at the large white ruffled collar, the choking sensation only adding to his anxieties.

The firm thumps of the organ keys blared out a familiar tune, two large wooden doors opening and a long crimson carpet stretching ahead of the blushing bride. As she walked to the beat she clutched at her bouquet of red and white roses. Her eyes focused on her heart's one true desire who stood proudly at the altar and it took all she had to restrain herself from running into his arms.

He threw back her veil letting it cascade down her back like a lace waterfall pooling atop her train. And upon seeing those eyes all his previous worries vanished.

The wizard's lips moved to mouth the three encouraging words Sophie simply loved to hear him say.

Vows were recited along with the essential "I do", and two golden rings were exchanged symbolising the couple's eternal love.

A passionate kiss was shared as many pairs of teary eyes watched on in awe. Petals thrown, fluttered down around the couple as they looked upon each other as man and wife for the first time.

Mr and Mrs Pendragon…forever and always.

_~::~_


	15. Fireworks

_~Fireworks~_

An array of vibrant colours exploded in sparks and stars across the clean ebony sky.

Howl and Sophie stood on the moors wrapped in each other's arms, the wizard concentrating hard on controlling the display. Sophie watched in absolute marvel, her jaw hanging agape slightly. She'd never seen anything like it.

'When you told me you'd learnt something new…I was expecting…I don't know a magic porridge pot…but this…'

Howl smirked to himself, he loved impressing her, it was something he took great pride in.

'I knew you'd like them.' He chuckled letting his focus drop from the sky to press his lips to her forehead. And the sky lit up even brighter than before.

_~::~_


	16. Storm

_~Storm~_

Peace at last. The couple slept softly in each other's arms. Only on a very rare occasion would they get to bed this early and fall asleep right away. Then again, it was rarely this quiet… in fact it seemed like years. If it wasn't for a screaming baby, or a hungry toddler or an eight year old and a five year old fighting over who hit who first.

It was wonderful. The gale blowing outside didn't even perturb their slumber. Occasionally a sudden flash would set the room aglow, seconds later a deep groaning rumble would roll through the castle. It was almost soothing to them compared to what they were used to, until…

'Mama! Papa!' The little brown haired boy stood by their bedside tugging frantically on the sheets. His bright blue eyes shone full of fear, a few tiny tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

'Orion honey, go back to bed.' Sophie said softly.

'But I can't sleep! The-'

'He's scared! His crying woke me up!' Another, less childish voice said from the doorway.

'That's not true! I wasn't crying!'

'Yea you were!'

'No I wasn't!'

Howl began to stir as his wife let out a sigh of exasperation.

'What's going on?' He asked groggily, sitting up a little and opening one eye hesitantly to look at his daughter who stood mockingly of her brother, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

'Orion's scared of the storm!'

'No. I'm. Not!'

'Alright!' Sophie finally cut in, raising a hand to massage a temple. 'Lunetta go back to your room! Orion…just get in.'

The boy smiled almost triumphantly, scrambling into the large bed to take cover by his mother's side.

'Such a baby!' Lunetta muttered heading back out into the hall. Moments following her exit another flash and a rumble shook the castle, the rain pouring heavier than ever pounding off the roof and windows.

And, almost as quickly as the lightening had struck, another body appeared in the bed, burrowing under her father's arm and clutching him tightly.

With a sigh Sophie shook her head nestling back down to sleep. It was official.

They'd never have another quiet night…ever.

_~::~_


	17. Ill

_~Ill~_

'Sophie…' His voice was merely a whisper, his eyelids heavy and barely able to open.

'Yes, I'm here Howl!' She took his hand in her own. It was cold, limp, lifeless.

'I…I don't want…you to…remember me like this.' His fingers twitched in her hold, almost as if he was trying to comfort her.

Sophie's tears fell, her head shaking in denial.

'This isn't the end Howl. We have to keep fighting!'

'I'll…I'll always l-love you…'

_~::~_


	18. Lessons

_~Lessons~_

Sophie sat out on the moorland, relaxing as a cool breeze blew over her cheeks and through her short silver locks.

She often got out of the way when Howl and Markl were practising. Mainly due to her extreme intolerance of the mess they made. And of course she daren't interrupt to make an attempt at tidying.

Potions, books and bottles flew in all directions. The poor twelve year-old in a terrible muddle amongst it all. He was constantly scorned by Howl, who was a great teacher of course; he just didn't have the time or the patience for mistakes- which there were a lot of.

So she took the opportunity to get a little rest…a sort of preparation for what would await her in the kitchen later.

_~::~_


	19. Worried

_~Worried~_

'Has anyone seen Howl today?' Sophie said upon her return from the meadow, a mixture of freshly picked roses resting in the crook of her arm.

Calcifer arose from his logs with a yawn, awakening from his afternoon nap.

'I don't think he ever came downstairs.' The flame replied with a brief glance towards the wizard's cloak which still hung on its peg.

Sophie's expression grew concerned. Maybe he was ill?

She laid the flowers on the kitchen counter, wiping her hands on her apron and removing it swiftly as she made her way to the staircase.

And there he sat, in the bedroom, on the chair by the window. One leg was extended before him the other perched up on the chair, his knee tucked up to his chest.

'Howl?' Sophie asked quietly. He looked deep in thought, his gaze wandering over the horizon. When he failed to reply she moved towards him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. 'Is everything alright?'

After some more hesitation he released a sigh, his head dropping.

'I'm so sorry Sophie…you must think I'm such a failure, a disappointment…a mistake.'

Sophie rolled her eyes and planted a hand on her hip.

'Howl, what are you taking about?'

_Such melodrama! _She thought to herself.

He turned to look at her, his gaze exploring hers for several moments before dropping again in almost embarrassment.

'I…I can't get you pregnant…there's something wrong with me!' He mumbled, his blush hidden behind his bangs.

A pink hue settled on Sophie's cheeks.

'H-Howl, don't be silly. There's nothing wrong with you. We just need to try…more.'

He shook his head, standing up suddenly. The chair fell with a clatter as a result of his sudden flare of anger.

'It's so degrading! I know how much you want a baby and it kills me to think that I may not be able to give you everything you want!'

He stood with his back to her, his hands balled into fists. She reached out and took one, uncurling it and intertwining their fingers.

'Howl…I love you. Even if we can't have children it won't make any difference.'

He smiled a little, even though he hardly felt much better. Sophie reached up on her toes to kiss his lips chastely.

'You're such a worrier!'

_~::~_


	20. Snow

_~Snow~_

'Mama, daddy! Come look, come look!' The six year old girl sat up at the window, her face pressed up against the glass as she peered out at the hundreds and thousands of white flakes which floated delicately down out of the sky. 'What is it, what is it?'

'It's snow baby.' Howl chuckled from his seat by the hearth, his three year old son snoozing on his lap.

'Where does it come from?' Lunetta asked, her eyes wide with wonder and her jaw hanging agape slightly. Sophie appeared behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pointing up to the overcast sky.

'See all those grey clouds up there?' She explained 'That's where the Snow Queen's palace is!'

Lunetta's face beamed even brighter than before.

'The Snow Queen?' She said.

'Uh huh. She lives in a castle made entirely out of ice, and as all the little rain drops huddle together, she waves her magic sceptre and turns them into snow flakes sending them down to earth.'

'Wow! That's so cool! Can I go out and see them mama?' Sophie placed a kiss atop her black curls, standing up and returning to the kitchen. 'I don't know. You'll have to ask your father.'

Lunetta jumped down from her chair, hurtling across the room to Howl.

'Please daddy, can I?' She begged.

'Well-'

'I wanna go too!' Orion said as she began to stir. His ability to hear absolutely everything often amazed his parents.

'Alright, alright. But you'll have to wrap up warm.'

Both children stood impatiently as Sophie bundled them layer after layer in vests and jumpers and coats and scarves.

'Can we go now mama?' Orion asked as he yanked at his collar with two little gloved hands.

'Okay, but not too long now. We don't want you to catch a cold!' She opened the portal out onto the meadow, the hills completely cloaked in a white veil, the lake frozen over and glistening.

Both children ran out into it, their footprints leaving a trail over the hillside. Of course Orion was being left behind by his sister, which didn't please at all.

'Lunetta wait!' He cried, stumbling along on much smaller legs.

Sophie stood in the doorway watching with a smile of contentment. Howl approached her from behind and laced his arms around her waist.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' She said softly.

'Mama, mama! Look at me!' Lunetta called as she span around on the crest of the hill, her arms stretched out at her sides.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Howl cooed placing a kiss on her shoulder and holding her close.

_~::~_


	21. Pilot

_~Pilot~_

Sophie watched the wizard swerve off upon the cloned aircraft, saluting once and flashing one of those dazzling smiles that made Sophie weak to the knees.

Suddenly however a few clunks and rattles from the machine she sat on regained her focus. She stared at her wrinkled old hands which clung to the steering wheel, shaking out of pure worry and fear. The ring he had given her shot a purple beam leading her back to the castle.

He was always looking out for her. Even as an old woman he wanted her to be safe.

_~::~_


	22. Touch

_~Touch~_

It was electric.

Every time they touched or as much as brushed past each other.

Chills.

Shivers.

Yes, a bright flame had been ignited.

_~::~_


	23. Gone

_~Gone~_

Sophie watched from her chair by the hearth as suitcase after suitcase floated down the stairs and across the room to the portal, practically bursting at the buckles.

Then came several handbags, coats, a large wooden trunk filled to the brim with gems and jewellery, piles of spell books, a mirror…

Sophie's eyes widened.

'Lunetta! Why must you take the mirror?'

Her daughter stood by the door, notepad in hand, ticking off each piece of luggage as it passed; continuing out into the carriage which awaited her on the street of Market Haven.

She glanced briefly towards her mother, a few black tendrils falling from her updo and bouncing gently above her shoulders.

'I love that mirror…and you said I could take whatever I wanted!'

Sophie chuckled with a roll of her eyes. It seemed like no-time since her first day of school or when she learnt to ride a bicycle or when she learnt her first spell. And now she was all grown up…and leaving.

Howl appeared in the doorway from outside, ducking as yet another bag flew past almost beheading him in the process.

'What's going on?' He asked. Typical Howl. Sophie could tell when he wasn't listening but she thought he might've picked up on his daughter moving out.

'Dad! You knew this was the day of my move, I've only been talking about it for weeks!'

The wizard stared at his daughter, who stared back with those huge mahogany eyes that in a way looked as though they could fill and burst with tears at any second.

Howl looked as if he were about to protest, but then let out a weary sigh and nodded.

'It's just so hard to believe…'

Once everything was loaded and the carriage sat low to ground, aching and groaning, Lunetta turned to her parents with a weary smile.

'We're gonna miss you sweetheart.' Sophie said softly, her eyes brimming with the inevitable tears she feared. Howl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her tight to his side.

Age was beginning to show on the couple. Even though Howl used potion after potion in an attempt to hide it, the odd grey hair and wrinkle lurked here and there.

'And I'm gonna miss you guys…and the castle.' Her smile began to fade as a wave of reality washed over her.

'You'll always be welcome here Lunetta. We're so proud of you. You're going to make such a wonderful sorceress.' Howl comforted her.

Twenty years had passed so quickly. And after several tears shed and a few parting hugs, they watched as the carriage took off down the street towards town. Lunetta waved from the back window, a continuous stream of tears rolling down her rosy pink cheeks.

None of them realised how hard it would be.

To leave family.

To say goodbye to their little girl.

'She needs her freedom now Sophie.' Howl whispered to his clearly emotional wife. 'Our job is done now. It's time to let her go.'

And she was gone. Off to fulfil those dreams she'd spoken of from no age as she watched her father spin such wonderful tricks and spells.

'_Someday daddy I'll be as good as you…better!'_

'I know.' Sophie wept 'I know.'

_~::~_


	24. Confessions

_~Confessions~_

He was leaving again.

Working for the prince wasn't all it had shaped up to be. Sometimes he'd be forced to work for days on end without time to return home.

The couple stood by the door, Sophie fastening a button on his jacket. Neither looked in anyway cheerful, their expressions suiting weeks of wet Sundays.

'So five days then?' Sophie broke the drowning silence.

'With any luck four…at the very most.' The wizard would always try to get home as quickly as possible, avoiding any unnecessary work that could prolong his trip. He was a hard worker, but definitely not a kiss-ass.

Sophie sighed and nodded, looking up at him with a forced smile.

'I'll miss you.' She said softly, her cheeks getting a little pink.

Howl groaned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

He held her there, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

'I'll miss you too…If I didn't love you so god-damn much this wouldn't be so hard!'

Sophie froze. Heart racing and stomach churning, an uncontrollable grin broke over her lips.

He loved her.

He.

Loved.

Her.

Of course they'd both always known it, they'd just never actually told each other.

'You…you love me?' She said in an almost stupid form of disbelief.

For a moment Howl looked awfully concerned. His brow furrowed and his lips formed a very straight line.

'Of course I do! What on earth do you mean by questioning it? …don't you feel the same? Oh how embarrassing! Sophie why didn't you tell me sooner? Lord, why is my life such a fiasco? I may as well-

Sophie silenced him by pressing her lips to his. His body had stiffened due to stress but after a few seconds relaxed as he held her close, letting his fingers wind into her hair.

'I love you too, Howl.' She whispered.

_~::~_


	25. Healing

_~Healing~_

The war was over.

The Prince had returned home and the re-building of many utterly destroyed towns began.

At last people were beginning to emerge from their country homes and hiding places…those whose lives hadn't been taken that is.

The newly constructed castle had taken to the sky, however only temporarily. They'd return once things were back to normal and Howl had agreed to commute -by portal- to help with the clear up.

Of course he was healing too. He had been badly injured and spent most of his days in bed, against his will however.

'There's so much to do Sophie!' He'd whine, trying to escape his imprisonment. But he couldn't hide the wincing that came with the many different pains and twinges which struck him as he moved, including the main one…in his chest.

'Yes there is…and I'm sure Prince Justin has it all under control.' She'd retort, easing him back into bed and tucking the sheets up around him. 'In the meantime, you need to focus on getting back to strength!'

Pouting like a child deprived of a toy, he'd eventually give in. He quickly came to the realisation that letting Sophie mollycoddle wasn't necessarily a bad thing…just far too boring for his energetic spirit.

_~::~_


	26. Auxiliary

_~Auxiliary~ _

He hated it when she cried.

He always felt so useless! He wanted to _do _something to make her happy, to make all the sadness go away.

But it was something he found extremely difficult. All he could ever do was try to comfort her.

He would hold her in his arms, watching each little drop of misery fall and sink into his shirt.

Bouts of depression weren't uncommon for Sophie. An offhand comment or harsh word choice could result in a frenzy of tears.

But he was always there for her. He was auxiliary, supportive.

Pressing a kiss to her soft cheek and whispering words of reassurance.

_~::~_


	27. Dancer

_~Dancer~_

Sophie was never much of dancer- well at least she didn't think she was. But often enough came an occasion were she would be forced to.

'Stop panicking.' Howl would whisper, but Sophie's expression always read nothing but it. And he would totally take over.

He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

'Deep breaths.' He instructed her calmly.

His extended arm held her hand in his gently, and with a wink he'd lead her into the music.

He was in control and Sophie automatically felt at ease. She could relax.

It was as if by magic (and probably was) that the previous nervous bundle had been transformed into an elegant ballroom dancer, who danced just as beautifully as her partner.

_~::~_


	28. Old

_~Old~_

As Sophie reached for the china cup which sat precariously on the edge of the counter, the sight of her own hand distracted her.

Pale, veiny and horribly wrinkled. Her nails were chewed, her fingers so stiff she could barely straighten them.

'This curse will be the death of me…literally.' She muttered in her raucous tone.

Occasionally she forgot about it, but then she would get a wave of realisation when she attempted something her nineteen year old body could do with ease. And it made her frustrated. At times she could've torn that thin grey hair right from her scalp!

'Sophie?' His voice called, and in a fluster her clumsy old hand knocked the cup right from its unstable position. With a harsh crash, tiny fragments flew out over the floor.

Calcifer sniggered as he watched her hobble along whilst trying to gather the larger pieces. He knew exactly what Howl did to her- Well he beckoned to that teenage heart hidden within an elderly shell.

'Sophie! Where is that um…that um…' He paused at the foot of the stair case, his focus leaving the array of shirts which hung over his arm and watching as his cleaning acquaintance stumbled around in a grumpy daze. 'What are you doing?'

'I broke that little…oh what does it matter, what do you want?' And she could hardly look at him for the blush on those creased cheeks.

'_He doesn't want me!' _She kept telling herself _'I'm a disgusting old lady…that's all I'll ever be in his eyes!' _

_~::~_


	29. Waiting

_~Waiting~ _

Sophie's head rested on the arm of the sofa, a small novel lying open on her knee.

Howl sighed closing the front door behind him as gently as possible.

She had waited up for him again. She was such a worrier. He had only been catching up on some neglected paper work at the palace…however it turned out there was a lot more than he initially thought.

He approached her quietly, his silhouette partially covering Calcifer's soft flickering glow. Watching her calm visage, the wizard smiled to himself. Her eyelids twitched occasionally as he pondered what she dreamt of- most likely him.

Slowly, he knelt to the floor raising a hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Sophie groaned and emitted a loud yawn as she awoke from her slumber to look upon her husband with sleepy, vacant eyes.

'Howl…?' She whispered groggily.

'Sorry for waking you up princess. Sorry I'm late.'

_~::~_


	30. Pregnant

_~Pregnant~_

Head down, Sophie made work for herself washing and re-washing the dishes from that day. At the table, Howl stirred a cup of tea. He sat casually back in his chair, his eyes scanning the tattered page of an old book.

The spoon clinked against the china with every slow circular motion, in a way almost lulling Sophie which is exactly what she needed.

Her mind battled with itself, pushing on and pulling back, pushing on and pulling back.

_Tell him! …Not now. Go on! …But he's busy. Just do it!_

'I'm pregnant.' There, she'd said it. A smile grew slowly over her lips. He was going to be so happy. He'd be so overjoyed he may even spill his tea over that journal of his.

She took a quick glance over her shoulder, and her expression dropped.

He continued to relax in his chair taking a small sip from his cup.

…He hadn't heard.

Taking a deep breath Sophie turned back to the sink, reaching for the towel and drying her hands.

'I'm pregnant Howl.' She repeated a little more firmly. Sometimes she felt her husband had selective hearing, but she knew he wanted this so badly.

When he failed to reply for the second time she turned to him.

'Howl, did you hear what I said?' She barked raising a brow, her lips forming a tight line.

He tore his eyes from the page briefly to glance up at her.

'Hm?' He almost grunted, for when Howl was focused on one thing he had no interest in anything else.

'I said…' Sophie began once more whilst trying to hold eye contact with her easily distracted husband. 'I'm pregnant.'

She watched as he accepted it for a moment just as he would with any other random comment about weather or work, but then he froze.

'You…you're…we're…' He stuttered a fool's grin spreading across his face. Sophie nodded in response, trying to contain her excitement. But before she could utter another word she was engulfed by a pair of slender arms.

And things were perfect.

'A child of our own.' He whispered pressing his lips to her shoulder.

~::~


	31. Future

_~Future~_

The window pane shook and dipped, threatening to crack as the train rattled past outside. Sophie sighed as the view temporarily clouded with a thick grey smog…for the third time that day.

Shifting about on her stool to try and find comfort which always deemed impossible, the hatter continued to sew monotonously at a bonnet.

As she sorted through piles of carefully crafted fruit and flowers her mind began to wander. How many more times would she have to watch that train pass? How many more hats would she have to finish? How many more customers would she have to serve? … before she could find that little piece of happiness.

_~::~_


	32. Birth

_~Birth~_

Howl sprung from the bed in a blind panic, stumbling across the room practically tripping over himself.

This was it. All the waiting was over.

Suddenly those nine months didn't seem like a long enough time to prepare. Did they have everything? Were they ready?... Was he ready? Months ago they had set up a crib in the bedroom that Howl stubbed his toe on every single morning, a routine probably set to continue. Lettie had made several little outfits in varying pastel colours. They had bottles, towels, diapers, toys galore…

He knew as soon as she woke him from his slumber. Her face was pale and clammy; one hand was on his arm, the other resting atop her swollen belly.

"I-It's time." She had whispered.

When the doctor finally arrived, Sophie was hunched over the bed, clutching the sheets tightly between her fingers. Howl stood beside her, rubbing her lower back, his dulcet tones soothing her.

'Just breathe…you're doing great.' He cooed.

The doctor's presence went unnoticed until the pain subsided and Sophie was able to stand up straight again.

'Oh Doctor! You're here!' She sang with delight, her weary face still managing to beam with hope and modest beauty.

'And how are we feeling?' He asked warmly, entering the room and eyeing up the contents a little sceptically.

'Sick with nerves!' Howl replied promptly as he clutched at his wife's shoulders.

'I was referring to the mother, Mr Pendragon.' The doctor rolled his eyes as after several visits to the castle he had come to understand the Wizard's mentality.

Sophie's stifle of laughter was cut short by another wave of agony, her teeth gritted and hand grasped desperately at Howl's shirt.

'You're alright.' The doctor comforted in an official tone as he continued with the opening of his briefcase. 'When did your contractions start?'

Sophie exhaled deeply and loosened her grip on Howl, she then moved to sit on the bedside.

'Before I went to bed.' She answered breathlessly. Howl's eyes widened.

'What? Why didn't you tell me? Sophie!' He clasped a hand to his forehead.

'Oh Howl, don't make a fuss. I didn't want to worry you, I knew it would be a long time before anything happened. I wanted you to get some sleep.'

'But Sophie-'

'Howl please!' Even he knew that irritating a woman in labour was never a good idea, so he decided to stay quiet.

'Alright,' the doctor said snapping on a rubber glove 'Let's take a look.'

~::~

'You're going to wear a groove in the floor!' Calcifer barged.

Howl couldn't sit still; He strode from one side of the room to the other and back again, and then retraced his steps several more times.

And if he wasn't pacing he was watching the clock on wall.

'I swear those hands are going backwards.' He muttered, shoving his bangs out of his eyes and taking a deep breath in.

'Patience is a virtue you know.' Calcifer commented as he simmered calmly, he knew how strong Sophie was and therefore he knew there was no sense in worrying.

'Don't get smart with me or I'll snuff you out.' Howl spat as he continued to pace.

~::~

Crying. How could a sound of such anguish bring so much happiness.

The doctor's words were a mumble to Howl when he appeared in the living room, but his legs automatically carried him upstairs.

And there she was- his beautiful wife- sitting upright in bed, cradling a small bundle of white swaddling. Her bangs clung to her forehead with sweat and tears dripped off her chin as she smiled down at the infant.

Howl was frozen in the doorway, his vision blurred with tears. Months ago this was a scene he thought he'd never see, yet here he was, a father.

Sophie tore her gaze from the new born and looked upon her husband with alert and loving eyes.

'Howl, Howl come look!' She whispered 'We… we have a daughter!'

And he was at her side, staring at the bundle in a trance. An incredibly small person, tinged an unnatural shade of pink and slightly wet. A tuft of black hair and a heart shaped face. Lips like tiny rose petals, her eyes closed, ten little fingers and ten little toes.

The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'Here, why don't you hold her?' Sophie shifted the baby in her arms gently.

Howl snapped to attention. Something inside of him screamed _run! _How could he possibly hold something so perfect and fragile? Yet an overwhelming sense of love took over and he held out his arms immediately.

Sophie carefully placed her baby into the crook of his arm where she fit so naturally. It was somewhere safe that she would always belong- Her daddy's arms.

'She's…she's just like you. So beautiful.' He uttered quietly. His heart raced as several tears fell onto her swaddling.

Sophie relaxed back onto the bed with a sigh of contentment. Her eyes had grown heavy and she teetered on the edge of sleep.

'I think we should call her Lunetta. It means "little moon"' she said softly.

'Lunetta.' Howl echoed. The baby stirred and opened one eye to look up at her father for the first time. That's when he noticed the colour- deep chocolate brown, just like her mother's. 'And what a wonderful little witch you are going to be my darling.'

Rocking side to side, Howl placed a kiss to his new born daughter's forehead.

'Welcome to the world, Lunetta Pendragon.'

_~::~_


End file.
